Les hurlements du mabari
by Gallanodele
Summary: Zevran se battait aux portes de Dénérim. Une seule pensée : tenir pour donner le temps à Talia, sa mage, d'anéantir l'archidémon. Pour qu'ensuite, ils puissant être ensembles, heureux. Sauf qu'à la fin de la bataille, après l'explosion à Fort Drakan, le mabari de son amante se met à hurler...
1. Les hurlements

Tenir. Il fallait tenir, laisser le temps à Talia et Alistair de s'occuper de l'archidémon…

Zevran n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il s'était écoulé, depuis que la mage elfe l'avait embrassé, devant les portes de la ville, avant de s'enfoncer dans Dénérim. Lui laissant le soin d'empêcher les engeances encore à l'extérieur d'entrer. Une sacrée tache, quand on se souvenait qu'à peine un dixième de la horde avait brulé la cité…

Surtout quand l'esprit des principaux défenseurs étaient concentrés vers le petit groupe de quatre personnes qui arpentaient la ville, vers Fort Drakan. Vers l'archidémon.

Un répit, dans les combats incessants. L'elfe assassin était épuisé, et il se rapprocha d'Oghren et de Sten. Ils n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état que lui, autant qu'il pouvait en juger, même si Sten était toujours aussi stoïque. Les seules occasions où il souriait, c'était en présence de Talia.

La petite elfe mage, sans qu'il comprenne comment, savait s'attirer les bonnes grâces de tout le monde. Du moins quand elle le voulait. Elle avait décidé que son petit groupe devait tous être ami avec elle, et tous étaient devenus amis avec elle. Avec son sourire en coin, presque toujours un brin moqueur, son rire clair et sa détermination à toute épreuve à aider tout le monde en rétablissant les droits elfiques, ses cheveux noirs de jais en chignon serré, sa robe de mage toute simple et son bâton dont elle adorait se servir pour taper sur la tête d'Alistair…

Lorsqu'il avait été envoyé pour l'assassiner, jamais il n'aurait imaginé à quel point il pourrait l'aimer. Au point que toute sa vie, tout son avenir était entièrement concentré vers elle. Il n'existait plus que pour elle, depuis qu'elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et lui avait murmuré, tenant la boucle d'oreille dans le creux de sa main, qu'elle n'était pas aussi sage que lui…

Il inspira profondément, tentant de juguler son angoisse. Une angoisse qui l'avait saisi quand elle était venue le rejoindre dans sa chambre, à Golefalois, avant leur départ avec l'armée. Elle n'avait rien dit, s'était contentée de se serrer contre lui. Il l'avait tenu comme ça toute la nuit, gardant le silence, tandis qu'elle pleurait contre lui. Il n'avait pas demandé pourquoi. Il savait qu'elle ne lui aurait rien répondu. Mais il avait peur.

Et son baiser, avant de partir, son regard quand elle avait passé l'arche, n'avaient pas aidé. C'était un baiser d'adieu. Un regard d'adieu.

Oui. Actuellement, alors que les défenseurs bénéficiaient d'un moment de répit, Zevran avait peur.

« T'inquiètes donc pas, va. Oghren s'était rapproché de lui, bourru, le fer de sa hache disparut sous le sang noir de l'engeance. Zevran baissa les yeux vers lui, et vit que lui aussi regardait vers Fort Drakan, où ils avaient vus le dragon s'écraser. Elle est coriace, ta minie-mage. Il en faut plus qu'un dragon pour en venir à bout. »

Zevran sourit, et voulut répliquer, mais au même moment, l'alerte retentit. D'autres engeances approchaient, il fallait tenir les portes. Leur laisser le temps nécessaire…

Encore une engeance tomba sous ses dagues. Il allait lancer l'ordre aux archers de battre en retraite, avant qu'ils ne soient acculés, quand il vit une engeance s'enfuir. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Alors, du sommet de Fort Drakan, une intense lumière jaillit, et il y eut une énorme explosion. Toutes les engeances fuirent alors, même les immenses ogres. La horde refluait, sous les vivats des défenseurs.

Oghren éclata de rire, Sten commença silencieusement à nettoyer son épée, Shale se secoua brutalement pour tenter d'enlever le sang qui la maculait. Zevran allait pour les rejoindre, quand il l'entendit.

Tourné vers Fort Drakan, tendu comme un ressort, Kookie hurlait à la mort. Zevran sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine.

Il ne vit pas les soldats se moquer du chien, « qui n'avait pas compris qu'il fallait se réjouir ». Il ne vit pas Shale s'immobilier, plus statue encore que le jour ils l'avaient libérée. Il ne vit pas Sten se lever d'un bond, une expression angoissé sur le visage Il n'entendit pas Oghren pousser un juron, l'appeler. Il regarda le mabari encore quelques instants, puis commença à courir.

Il savait instinctivement que Kookie le suivait, hurlant toujours à la mort en courant derrière lui. Il ne prêta pas attention aux soldats qu'il bousculait, aux morts qu'il évitait. Il se contentait de courir, comme si sa vie en dépendait, vers Fort Drakan. Se répétant, jusqu'à s'en rendre sourd, que ce n'était pas ça. Qu'elle allait bien. Que tout allait bien.

Il passa comme un courant d'air devant Teagan, qui le regardait avec stupéfaction avant de se tourner vers le chien qui hurlait toujours. Le bann perdit toutes ses couleurs et vacilla, comprenant que c'était le chien de la Garde des Ombres qui hurlait désespérément. Mais Zevran ne le vit pas. Il continua de courir.

Il arrivait près des portes du donjon, quand il vit un petit groupe en sortir. Il s'immobilisa aussitôt. En tête, le iarl Eamon soutenait le premier enchanteur Irving. Qui ne paraissait pourtant pas blessé… Il se tenait la tête, abattu. Ensuite, venait Leliana et Wynne. Elles aussi se soutenaient l'une l'autre. Wynne avait un visage plus sévère que d'habitude, les mâchoires crispées. Leliana pleurait. La vue de Zevran commença à se troubler, à devenir noire. Il fit un pas en avant, et fut aperçu des deux femmes. Leliana porta la main à la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, et Wynne voulut le retenir.

Car derrière elles arriva Alistair. Le visage baigné de larmes, les yeux douloureux, il portait quelque chose dans les bras.

Non. Pas quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il tenait avec vénération et souffrance. Quelqu'un de petit, aux cheveux noirs lâchés et torsadés par une coupe trop longtemps maintenue. A la robe de mage toute simple. Aux oreilles pointues. Et aux yeux cerclés d'un tatouage dont personne, pas même elle-même, ne savait ce qu'il signifiait.

Zevran n'entendait plus rien. Il ne voyait que le corps de Talia, immobile dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il s'approcha comme un automate, suivi du mabari qui gémissait faiblement. Wynne tendit un bras pour l'arrêter, mais ne finit pas son geste. Leliana pleura de plus belle. Irving tomba à terre, étouffant ses sanglots, tandis qu'Eamon tentait de le réconforter. Alistair regardait Zevran s'approcher, sans bouger. Il ne pleurait plus, le visage figé.

L'assassin prit délicatement le corps de la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle était toute légère, comme si elle était dorénavant vide, et froide. Si froide… Il se laissa tomber doucement au sol, faisant très attention à ce qu'elle ne touche pas le sol, et la posa sur ses genoux. D'une main il la maintint contre lui, de l'autre, il caressa avec une tendresse infinie son visage. Elle avait les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes. Sa peau était si douce…

Sa poitrine si immobile…

Kookie s'approcha, gémissant toujours, et fourra son museau dans la main de sa maîtresse. Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Son bras pendait. Alors, le mabari s'assit à côté des deux elfes, et recommença d'hurler.

Sur la route, les derniers compagnons des Gardes arrivèrent en courant, essoufflés. Oghren jura de plus belle, et Shale se dirigea vers le mur qu'elle commença méthodiquement à détruire.

Zevran ne vit rien de tout cela. Entièrement concentré sur la femme de sa vie. Il l'embrassa doucement. Sans qu'elle ne réagisse.

Il sentit son cœur se briser.

Doucement, sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à pleurer.

Tous étaient silencieux désormais. D'autres étaient arrivés, et s'arrêtaient, frappés de stupeur et de désespoir.

Kookie continuait d'hurler.


	2. Après, Zevran

Les différentes cérémonies avaient été magnifiques. Tour à tour solennelles ou émouvantes.

Zevran n'en gardait qu'un souvenir très flou.

Depuis que devant les portes de Fort Drakan il avait compris qu'elle était morte, il lui semblait qu'il était mort, lui aussi. Plus rien n'avait de gout, les sons étaient comme assourdis. Plus rien n'avait d'intérêt.

Zevran était mort avec Talia.

Toutefois, il savait qu'elle lui en aurait vraiment beaucoup voulu, s'il n'avait pas été présent. Alors il était resté. Il avait accepté, finalement, que les soldats s'occupent du corps de la Garde des Ombres, déjà saluée comme une héroïne, comme une légende. Il avait accepté les mains secourables d'Alistair et de Sten.

Il avait assisté, en costume de cérémonie, au couronnement d'Alistair. La dimension solennelle, l'expression terrifiée mal dissimulée d'Alistair aurait fait mourir de rire la mage.

Ensuite, quand le corps de son amante avait été transporté à Golefalois, avant que les Gardes des Ombres ne l'emmènent à Weissaupth, pour un dernier hommage, il avait suivi les autres. Tous s'étaient rassemblés sur la petite place, devant un petit tombeau sur lequel Elle reposait.

Leliana, Wynne, Sten, Shale, Oghren. Alistair présidait la cérémonie. Teagan, Eamon, Isolde, Connor, quelques nobles qu'elle avait aidé. Lanaya, l'Archiviste. Bhelen, le roi d'Orzammar, était lui aussi venu. Irving, et même Greagor, et ensembles, avaient décidés de tolérer la présence de Jowan, et de lui laisser de l'avance après la cérémonie. Enfin, lui-même, suivi de Kookie qui semblait l'avoir adopté. Peut-être sentait-il que l'elfe souffrait autant que lui.

La cérémonie avait été simple, émouvante, et il avait fallu à Zevran toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'effondrer à nouveau. Toutefois, quand Alistair signifia à Greagor l'indépendance du Cercle des Mages, il se mit à rire. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, et en écho, tous ceux qui avaient bien connus Talia rirent avec lui. Un fou rire irrépressible. Celui qu'elle aurait eu.

Ensuite, quand ils avaient emmené son corps, il était parti. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. D'ailleurs, il s'était juré de ne jamais allé, ni à Weissaupth, ni à Amarantine. Il ne pouvait pas, pas avec dans chaque place une immense statue d'Elle. Il savait qu'elle serait très ressemblante à Amarantine, puisqu'Alistair lui-même s'en occupait, et très digne au fief des Gardes.

Il était resté quelques temps auprès d'Alistair par la suite. Talia et lui étaient tellement proches que Zevran se sentait le devoir d'aider le nouveau roi. Alistair lui en fut très reconnaissant. Et compris parfaitement pourquoi Zevran partit quand arriva le premier assassin Corbeau, après que la survie de Zevran ait été dévoilée à tout le monde.

Zevran assassina quatre maîtres sans rien ressentir. Il devint le chef des Corbeaux sans rien ressentir. Il ne partagea plus la couche de quiconque, pas même Isabela. Quand la Chantrie explosa, quand les Mages se rebellèrent, il usa de son pouvoir pour forcer le roi actuel d'Antiva à soutenir la cause des mages. En souvenir d'une belle elfe qui tuait sans états d'âme ceux qui s'en prenaient aux mages, aux elfes, et aux mages elfes. Et qui riait quand Alistair sursautait des démonstrations de magie de Morrigan. Et qui souriait quand leurs regards se croisaient.

Kookie resta à jamais à ses côtés, allant jusqu'à le suivre quand, ayant appris que l'Appel avait retenti pour le roi de Férelden, il s'était décidé à aller dans les Tréfonds. Il savait que Talia le lui aurait reproché. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle y serait allé en même temps qu'Alistair. Et que lui-même l'aurait accompagné.

Il rejoignit Alistair à Orzammar. Il disparut dans les Tréfonds, un homme et un mabari à ses côtés.

Quand les anciens compagnons de la Garde parlaient de la vie de Zevran après, ils disaient qu'il avait vécu comme un fantôme. Et pour un fantôme.


	3. Après, Morrigan

Morrigan pleura longtemps la mort de son amie.

Elle avait compris pourquoi l'elfe avait refusé l'échappatoire que l'apostate lui proposait. C'était pour Alistair. Jamais Talia n'aurait pu le forcer à faire cela. Elle l'appréciait trop… Mais Morrigan lui en voulut énormément. Au début.

Elle assista au combat, au sommet de Fort Drakan. Au sacrifice. A l'effondrement de Zevran, après. Elle avait assisté à la petite cérémonie de Golefalois. Métamorphosée en oiseau à chaque fois, elle était restée. Et avait pleuré.

Elle accusa Talia d'être faible, de l'avoir rendue faible. Mais elle savait que la mage avait été plus forte que quiconque. Et que jusqu'au bout, elle ne s'était battu que pour eux. Pour ses amis, ses compagnons. Les siens.

Au point d'affronter Flemeth pour elle. Au point de lui offrir un grimoire terrible et puissant, sans chercher à avoir. Au point de lui offrir un miroir, si ressemblant à celui de son enfance… Sans jamais rien attendre en retour.

Elle ne l'admit jamais, préférant dissimuler son admiration derrière de l'indifférence. Même quand, au service de Célène, elle revit Alistair, après l'éclatement des Cercles. Même quand ce dernier, en la voyant, lui cracha au visage. Toutefois, si elle s'était attendue à la haine d'Alistair, elle ne s'était pas attendue à sa raison. Elle pensait que c'était juste qu'ils s'étaient toujours hais… Mais il lui avait reproché d'être partie.

« Tu étais son amie, l'une de ses meilleures amies, et tu l'as abandonnée. Tu l'as laissé mourir sans toi, sans être présente. Tu l'as abandonnée. »

Talia ne lui avait rien dit du rituel, évidemment. Et Morrigan décida de garder, elle aussi, le secret. Après tout, elle était morte. Ce n'était plus qu'un fantôme…

Mais quand elle revit Zevran, présent pour s'assurer que le roi d'Antiva allait soutenir les mages, elle crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Elle, la fière sorcière des terres sauvages, manqua de pleurer devant ce qui n'était plus que l'ombre de l'homme que sa meilleure amie avait aimé.

Jamais elle n'oublia. Et, au plus profond d'elle-même, là où elle ne regardait jamais…

Jamais elle ne se pardonna.


	4. Après, Laliana

Leliana resta très marquée par le sacrifice de son amie.

La voir serrer Alistair dans ses bras, lui sourire puis l'assommer, avant de courir vers l'archidémon lui occasionna de nombreux cauchemars. Pendant des années, elle se réveilla en hurlant le prénom de la Garde, tandis qu'elle plantait l'épée dans le crane du dragon.

Elle ne resta que très peu de temps auprès de ses compagnons. Le temps de faire une ballade sur Talia. Une chanson qui devait permettre au souvenir de la mage de rester immortel. Toutefois, elle ne réussit à la chanter qu'une seule fois, et tout au long de sa prestation devant la cour de Férelden, elle pleura.

Toutefois, même le sacrifice de son amie ne put ébranler ses convictions religieuses. Elle resta persuadée que le Créateur lui avait parlé dans sa vision, et que Talia avait envoyée pour sauver le monde. La découverte de l'Urne Sacrée par l'elfe non-croyante n'avait fait que les renforcer, malgré les accusations du Gardien.

Aussi elle partit pour servir la Divine, devenant la main gauche de la Chantrie. Elle choisit de redevenir totalement une barde, au service de la Divine, en souvenir des paroles de l'elfe. Qui lui avait expliqué qu'on pouvait être quelqu'un de bien, avec des talents douteux. Il suffisait de mettre ces talents au service de ce qu'on voulait défendre… Cette discussion demeura gravée dans la mémoire de la barde.

Comme toutes les autres. La discussion sur les elfes, sur sa vision… Elles n'étaient que rarement d'accord : entre la barde chantriste aux idées parfois réductrices sur les elfes, et l'elfe mage éprise de liberté croyant aux Faiseurs de son peuple, les débats pouvaient se révéler fort… instructifs. Mais l'aide que lui avait apporté la petite mage, face à Marjolaine, les avaient rendues proches. Et rien n'avait pu entamer ce lien si spécial.

Leliana continua d'entretenir le souvenir son amie et de l'honorer. Même quand elle commença à se battre contre le renversement de la Chantrie, qui aurait tant fait rire la petite elfe. Même quand elle se défia du Héraut de Kirkwall, l'apostat le plus notoire. Même quand Orlaïs devint le centre de réunion, même quand elle fit en sorte que l'Inquisition renaisse…

Elle ne doutait pas que ses choix auraient conduit la petite elfe à vouloir la frapper de son bâton. Mais elle ne doutait pas non plus qu'elle les aurait respecté, et que jamais leur amitié n'aurait été mise en danger.

Mais sa ballade demeura chantée par d'autres.


	5. Après, Sten

Lorsqu'il vit le corps de Talia dans les bras de son amant, Sten connut, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, un désarroi sans égal. Il serra son épée aussi fort qu'il le put, tentant de rester stoïque. Mais ce fut très dur.

La petite elfe, la petite mage… Elle cumulait tous les défauts tant haïs et craints par les Qunaris, et pourtant, elle possédait aussi toutes leurs meilleures qualités. Déterminée, dévouée à son devoir et à ses amis… Sten n'avait jamais rencontré une telle personne. Et s'il était sceptique au début, le jour où, couverte d'entrailles et de sang séché de cadavres ambulants, à Golefalois, elle lui tendit son épée avec un sourire radieux, Sten avait compris à quel point elle était exceptionnelle.

Quand son corps fut ramené dans le petit village, il attendit le dernier moment pour lui faire ses hommages. Il attendit que presque tous aient défilés devant elle, ne passant que devant Zevran, pour s'approcher. Et sans un mot, sans une expression, il se prosterna devant le tombeau. Et là, face contre terre, il laissa une larme couler pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il ne se releva qu'une fois sur qu'elle avait disparue, et saluant une dernière fois Talia, il partit. Il resta stoïque, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux autres compagnons de la Garde. Et il partit sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois rentré chez lui, quand l'arishak l'interrogea, il expliqua ce qu'il avait vu de l'Enclin. Il expliqua les engeances, comment elles apparaissaient. Tous les Qunaris furent horrifiés d'apprendre que les ogres venaient de leurs femmes corrompues. Il expliqua l'archidémon, et comment on pouvait le tuer. Il expliqua enfin que le cinquième Enclin n'existait plus.

L'arishak ne le félicita pas formellement : après tout, il n'avait fait que son devoir. Toutefois, la souffrance contenue de Sten dut être entraperçue dans son regard, car l'arishak lui offrit une récompense de son choix. Et, en souvenir d'une petite elfe sarcastique, Sten demanda à ne jamais être renvoyé dans les contrés de Férelden, surtout pas pour leurs futurs conquêtes.

Aucun des siens ne comprit pourquoi. Seul l'arishak toucha la réponse. Car, après l'avoir longuement observé, il lui demanda s'il avait rencontré des gens d'honneur, dans ces contrés. Alors, portant le poing au cœur, selon le geste traditionnel des Qunaris quand ils parlent d'un mort, il répondit qu'il n'en avait connu qu'un seul.

Puis, plus jamais il ne parla de Talia. Mais plus jamais non plus il porta la main sur un elfe, ni sur un mage. En souvenir d'une petite elfe mage, possédant toutes les qualités honorées par les Qunaris.


	6. Après, Wynne

Chapitre 7 : Après, Wynne.

Dire que la vieille mage avait apprécié la jeune aurait été… Inexact.

Wynne connaissait très bien la petite depuis que l'elfe était arrivée à la Tour du Cercle et qu'elle avait clamé, devant tous les templiers réunis, au jeune Anders qu'elle s'échapperait de cette prison d'une manière ou d'une autre. Greagor s'était étouffé, ses deux lieutenants avaient sortis leurs armes, Irving avait soupiré de désespoir. Wynne avait aussitôt classé l'enfant parmi les rebelles à mater, pour leur propre bien.

D'une certaine manière, elle avait eu raison. Après tout, l'enfant avait aidé Anders pour ses six premières évasions. L'adolescente avait tenté d'attirer le malheureux jeune Cullen dans son lit. Et l'adulte avait aidé Jowan à s'échapper, et avait revendiqué ses actes même après avoir appris qu'il était maléficien.

Toutefois, quand elle l'avait revu, déboulant dans la Tour, échevelée et folle de rage contre Greagor, Wynne avait senti qu'il y avait plus. La jeune femme était furieuse que Greagor ait tout fermé, condamnant des innocents, et avait tout fait pour sauver le Cercle, même si elle le considérait comme une prison. Quand, au camp, Morrigan avait demandé pourquoi, Talia avait répondu que si pour elle, c'était une prison, pour d'autres, c'était un refuge et une maison. Et que personne n'avait le droit de détruire le foyer de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle avait senti qu'il y avait plus quand elle avait manqué de sauter à la gorge de Goldanna, et qu'elle avait aidé Alistair à s'en remettre et à s'endurcir par la suite. Elle avait senti qu'il y avait plus quand elle avait affronté Marjolaine et qu'elle avait discuté avec Léliana ensuite. Elle avait senti qu'il y avait plus quand, dans le Gantelet, face au Gardien qui lui demandait si elle pensait avoir trahi Jowan, elle avait baissé la tête, gardé le silence et serré le poing. Elle avait senti qu'il y avait plus quand elle avait entendu le murmure de la jeune, face à l'apparition de son ancien meilleur ami.

« J'aurais dû voir, j'aurais dû savoir… J'aurais dû être là pour toi. »

Bien sûr, souvent, Wynne s'emportait contre la petite. Quand elle l'avait regardé avec son sourire narquois, avec le mot griffon à la bouche. Quand elles s'étaient opposées virulemment à propos de Zevran et de leur relation.

« Devoir ! Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche, depuis que je suis arrivée au Cercle ! Auprès de Zevran, il n'y a plus de devoir ! Plus de stress, plus de responsabilités, plus de cauchemars. Il m'aide à tenir la journée, en m'offrant un instant d'égoïsme la nuit. Grâce à lui, au moins, je peux dormir tranquille, sans avoir à craindre que l'Enclin hante mes rêves ! Si cet instant d'éternité vous chagrine tant, je vous en prie, personne ne vous retient parmi nous ! »

L'éclat de la jeune avait énormément surpris la vieille. Elle avait failli partir. Failli seulement.

Et elle avait compris qu'elle avait eu raison de rester lorsque la petite les avait conduits, le regard brillant, au cœur de la forêt de Brécilianne. Droit vers son ancien apprenti. Le soir même, au campement, Wynne avait voulu en parler avec elle. Talia l'avait regardé, avec son sourire narquois : « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… »

Toutefois, elle ne sentit pas le courage de rester en Férelden par la suite. Pas alors que Zevran, qu'elle avait tant dénigré, restait, lui. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter l'expression hanté de l'assassin, pas aujourd'hui plus que le jour où elle ne l'avait finalement pas arrêté, devant Fort Drakan. Elle était partie avec Shale, essayant de trouver dans l'Empire tévintide un remède à son état de Golem. Elles avaient d'ailleurs réussi, même si les hurlements de douleur de son amie restaient gravés dans la mémoire de la vieille femme.

Elle n'assista pas au déchirement de la Chantrie, à la révolte des Cercles. Elle ne l'aurait absolument pas cautionné, Egalitaire qu'elle avait toujours été. Et elle aurait soupiré d'agacement en revoyant tous ces anciens camarades soutenir les mages. Mais elle aurait compris. En souvenir d'une petite Libertaire.

Lorsque, quelques mois plus tard, après un combat éprouvant contre des bandits où elle avait une dernière fois sollicité l'esprit qui la soutenait pour sauver Shale redevenue naine d'une flèche, Wynne rendit l'âme pour la deuxième et la dernière fois, la mort de la jeune mage lui revint en mémoire.

Wynne et Talia ne s'était jamais réellement appréciées, trop différentes l'une de l'autre. Mais elles s'étaient respectées, entraidées. Et en cet instant où elle rejoignait le Créateur, Wynne sourit.

Elle avait eu raison de rester.


	7. Après, Shale

Chapitre 8 : Après, Shale

La première fois que Shale avait vu Talia, elle s'était dit que toute l'ironie du monde s'abattait sur elle. Il faut dire que le golem se retrouvait à nouveau, après plus de 30 ans d'immobilité forcée au milieu de villageois inintéressants, avec un mage narquois pour maître.

Mais elle l'avait suivie quand même après avoir découvert sa liberté nouvelle. Ce n'est pas comme si, à l'époque, elle avait eu grand-chose à faire, et combattre des engeances seraient aussi intéressants, malgré le fait que ce serait moins jouissif, que de tuer tous les pigeons du monde.

Sans émotions quelconques si ce n'est de l'étonnement, elle avait observé la petite elfe réunir tous les peuples sous une seule bannière. Elle resta persuadée longtemps que Talia n'était qu'un cadavre prochain, et n'en ressentait rien. Jusqu'à ce jour, dans les Tréfonds.

Après, sans comprendre, Shale s'était rapprochée de la petite. S'était intéressée à elle, à son sort, à sa quête. Et lorsqu'elle arriva, du sang d'engeance encore partout sur elle, devant Fort Drakan, il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Toute sa volonté pour se contenter de détruire le mur à côté d'elle.

Elle décida après la petite cérémonie de Golefalois de partir. La doyenne l'accompagnait, par amitié et par intérêt pour le savoir qu'elle pouvait en tirer. Shale avait découvert son passé, et elle souhaitait faire en sorte d'avoir un avenir. Or, un golem immortel et indestructible, s'il était sympa de l'utiliser dans les combats, avait peu d'avenir dans un monde composé de mortels fragiles.

Et Shale voulait un avenir. Elle avait pris cette décision en son for intérieur, et elle clama que c'était plus par pragmatisme qu'autre chose. Jamais elle n'aurait admis, elle le golem insensible, qu'elle voulait un avenir au nom d'une petite elfe qui lui avait rendu son passé. Et leur avait, à tous, offert un avenir.

Elle parvint à redevenir naine, et après avoir brulé le corps de Wynne, revint en Ferelden. Elle devait toujours tuer tous les pigeons de la contrée, après tout. Elle ne se mêla pas au conflit destructeur entre Templiers et Mages. Elle continua de voyager autant qu'elle le pouvait, neutre, tuant tous les oiseaux qu'elle rencontrait.

Elle resta neutre quand, au détour d'un voyage vers Denerim pour reconstituer ses réserves de nourriture, elle rencontra Alistair. Si elle le reconnut, il ne le fit pas. En tout cas, elle ne le pensait pas. Elle ne l'espérait pas. Elle ne voulait pas interpréter les yeux écarquillés du roi de Férelden comme un signe qu'il avait vu en la petite naine grognon l'ancien golem insensible.

Car, s'il l'avait reconnu, Shale se serait sentie obligée de rester avec lui, et de l'aider. Or, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Parce qu'elle voulait voyager, tout découvrir du monde. Profiter de son avenir au maximum. Or, être reconnue signifiait devoir honorer son passé.

Alors Shale quitta Dénerim en se persuadant qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Qu'elle était toujours libre. Toujours libre de profiter du monde et de son avenir.

En souvenir d'une petite mage qui ne pouvait plus le faire.


	8. Après, Oghren

Chapitre 6 : Après, Oghren

Depuis le départ de Branka dans les Tréfonds, Orghren avait été une loque, dans tous les sens du terme. Lui, qui déjà auparavant avait une bonne descente, était devenu un alcoolique, jamais sobre. Il avait tout perdu : son honneur, sa maison, ses armes, son épouse. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais admis, il avait aimé sa forgeronne, si têtue.

Et puis, elle était arrivée. Il l'avait rencontré dans un bar. Il était tout le temps dans un bar, et alors qu'aujourd'hui fêtait les deux ans du départ de sa maison, il était encore plus ivre que d'habitude. Elle était venue vers lui, le regard dur, l'expression agacée. Et sans préambule, lui avait dit qu'elle en avait ras le bol de ses magouilles politiques, qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre ici alors qu'elle avait un Enclin à combattre et un monde à sauver, et qu'elle voulait aller dans les Tréfonds pour retrouver Branka et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec toutes ces histoires.

Il l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout sans trop comprendre. A la fin de son petit discours, il avait éclaté de rire. Il aurait ri comme ça pendant longtemps, s'il n'avait pas croisé son regard. Alors, il avait arrêté de rire, il avait fini sa choppe d'une traite et l'avait suivie dans les Tréfonds.

C'est à cela que pensait Oghren, alors qu'il observait Zevran, effondré sur le corps de son amante. C'est à cela qu'il pensait, alors qu'il observait la cérémonie d'adieu, à Golefalois, devant son corps. C'est à cela qu'il pensait, alors qu'il fixait le petit corps gigotant dans ses bras, sa fille nouvelle-née qui criait plus fort que sa mère.

Il pensait à la petite elfe qui était allé, malgré la claustrophobie héréditaire de sa race, dans les Tréfonds chercher sa femme, et qui avait ramené une histoire d'Enclume brisée et de couronne forgée par un Haut mort depuis longtemps. Il pensait à la petite elfe qui avait mis un roi sur le trône avant de partir, en entrainant le nain le plus ivrogne d'Orzammar dans son sillage. Il pensait à la Garde des Ombres qui lui avait tout rendu. Elle lui avait offert des armes, une maison, des amis, une épouse, une fille. Une vie nouvelle.

Il devint Garde des Ombres pour honorer son combat. Elle parlait souvent de reconstruire l'ordre, après, et Oghren ne voulait pas que ses rêves disparaissent avec elle. Il n'arrêta pas de boire, loin de là, mais il fut toujours capable de porter les armes sur les engeances. Toujours capable de se souvenir du jour où, parce qu'il était trop ivre pour se battre mais pas assez pour ne pas essayer, elle l'avait assommé avec son bâton. Alistair l'avait pourtant mis en garde contre la tendance très prononcée de la mage d'utiliser plus volontiers son arme sur ses compagnons que sur ses ennemis.

Même s'il avait du mal, sobre comme ivre, à regarder la statue qu'Alistair avait fait érigée d'elle. Il avait toujours l'impression que le regard de la statue le suivait. Et puis, Alistair avait parfaitement fait reproduire son petit sourire narquois.

Oghren était devenu un Garde des Ombres, Oghren avait bu un tonneau de vinaigre sans s'évanouir. Oghren pleura toutes les larmes de son corps quand il porta sa fille dans les bras pour la première fois, et qu'il la nomma Talia.

Parce que, d'une certaine manière, il espérait que sa fille serait comme son amie. Plus qu'une légende.

Une amie.


	9. Après, le Cercle

Chapitre 9 : Après, Greagor, Irving, Jowan

Greagor avait su que cette gamine allait leur amener des problèmes dès qu'il l'entendit pour la première fois parler à l'un de ses nouveaux camarades.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire des nouveaux amis, désolée. Puisque j'ai l'intention de partir dès que je le peux ! »

Greagor avait manqué de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, ce qui aurait vraiment été un comble pour ce Templier, Chevalier-Capitaine, qui avait survécu à tant de combats contre tant de maléficiens et tant d'apostats. Il avait dû retenir ses deux lieutenants, qui étaient prêts à tuer la gamine sur place. Heureusement pour elle que les Templiers obéissaient au moindre geste de leurs supérieurs, et que Greagor avait eu la présence d'esprit de lever la main ce jour-là.

Il regretta amèrement d'avoir fait ce geste quand, cherchant comment Anders avait bien pu s'échapper de la Tour, il l'avait croisé et qu'il avait vu son petit sourire narquois. Ce petit rictus, si familier à la gamine, le hanta un nombre incalculable d'années.

Il le hanta quand il intervint, juste à temps, pour empêcher Cullen de céder à la tentation et de commettre l'irréparable. Il le hanta quand elle aida pour la sixième fois Anders à s'échapper. Il le hanta quand elle fut qualifiée de pire apprentie par les Templiers, et de meilleure par tous les enchanteurs de rang. Il le hanta quand il intervint dans l'évasion de Jowan, quand elle s'insurgea contre le Cercle, quand elle s'interposa entre eux et le couple interdit. Il le hanta quand Duncan la fit sortir du Cercle.

Tout ce temps, il regretta amèrement d'avoir eu ce geste. La _gamine_, l'infernale petite elfe qui lui donnait des sueurs froides, la meilleure mage qu'il eut jamais connu. D'ailleurs, il ne lui cacha jamais, et chaque fois qu'il regrettait à voix haute d'avoir empêché les siens de la réduire au silence, son sourire s'élargissait.

Pourtant, elle revint. Elle lui hurla dessus une bonne minute après avoir appris qu'il avait fait fermer intégralement la Tour. Et une bonne heure après avoir ramené un Irving en mauvais état et un Cullen dans un état pire encore. Mais elle était revenu, l'avait aidé. Même si elle avait toujours ce maudit rictus en arrivant _et_ en repartant.

Pourtant, elle sauva le monde. Il était au sommet de Fort Drakan, ce jour-là, et il avait vu. Il avait vu la gamine serrer un ancien Templier dans ses bras, avant de l'assommer. Il l'avait vu courir vers l'Archidémon, le visage sérieux, le regard empli de larmes. Il l'avait vu mourir pour eux. Pour eux tous.

Ce jour-là, il cessa définitivement de regretter son geste. Geste qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment regretté, en fin de compte. Il du soutenir Irving pour descendre de la Tour. Le vieil enchanteur avait, quant à lui, adoré cette gamine. Et pour la première fois, ils étaient d'accord.

Ils le furent aussi à Golefalois. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive, en écoutant son nouveau roi lui signifier l'indépendance du Cercle. En entendant tous ses compagnons, Irving comprit, mourir de rire. Greagor, ce jour-là, put enfin définir totalement la petite elfe.

Une gamine adorable, qui ne lui avait apporté que des problèmes.

Irving avait toujours adoré cette gamine. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire quand il avait entendu Greagor cracher ses poumons, après la première phrase de l'enfant au Cercle. D'ailleurs, il s'était écroulé de rire une fois revenu dans son bureau, seul.

Bien sûr, d'une certaine manière, elle l'exaspérait : alors qu'elle aurait pu être la mage parfaite, celle qui donnait entièrement tort aux Templiers en étant à la fois une excellente étudiante et une jeune fille responsable, elle semblait s'amuser à les faire tourner en bourrique. Que ce soit en aidant Anders, l'un de ses meilleurs amis, à s'enfuir encore du Cercle, ou en essayant d'attirer dans son lit un malheureux Templier qui n'avait rien demandé.

Mais à côté, elle étudiait sérieusement. Magie, histoire de Thédas et des elfes d'Arlathan, langues… Rien n'échappait à sa soif de savoir, et elle ne s'arrêtait jamais de lui poser des questions. Et puis, comment ne pas aimer cette gamine, insupportable à Greagor, son petit sourire perpétuellement amusé, et son visage enfantin qui illuminait la Tour de ses farces et de sa joie de vivre.

En réalité, une seule chose n'avait jamais inquiété Irving à propos de la jeune elfe : son amitié indomptable avec Jowan. Il se méfiait du jeune homme, qui par ailleurs, n'était ni très studieux, ni très puissant. Et il comprit qu'il avait eu raison de se méfier de lui quand Greagor vint le voir, lui annoncer que Jowan s'était introduit dans la salle des phylactères, et que sa petite favorite l'avait aidé. Et, l'espace d'un instant, Irving crut s'être trompé sur la jeune elfe, et qu'elle allait simplement être Apaisée pour avoir aidé un maléficien.

Mais il sut qu'il avait eu raison de l'adorer quand elle se redressa et s'interposa, fière de ses convictions, face aux Templiers, se plaçant devant le couple interdit. Il sut qu'il avait eu raison quand il vit son regard briller, après que Duncan l'ait sauvé in extremis. Il le sut quand il la revit, échevelée, couverte de sang et mal en point, mais folle de rage, dans la salle de la Confrontation, fixant Urldred avec son éternel petit sourire narquois. Il le sut quand elle l'aida à descendre les premières marches, avant de l'abandonner au jeune Garde qui l'accompagnait pour soutenir Cullen, traumatisé, avec sur le visage une expression d'inquiétude sincère.

Il le sut quand il la vit, devant son armée, au côté de son ami et roi, fixant Dénérim en feu, avec son sourire narquois et son regard sombre. Et encore, quand il la vit le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire quelque chose et l'assommer. Avant de courir vers l'Archidémon. Le cri de désespoir du roi quand il se redressa, alors que l'Archidémon s'effondrait définitivement, sonna comme un glas dans son esprit.

Il avait toujours su que cette gamine était formidable, il avait toujours su qu'il avait eu raison de placer tous ses espoirs en elle. Et son cœur se brisa, presque définitivement, quand il observa le roi prendre le petit corps dans ses bras, l'appelant désespérément. Quand il observa l'elfe blond dont l'expression ressemblait tant à celle de Talia s'effondrer pour ne pas se relever.

Si extérieurement, il réussit à se relever et à continuer de diriger le Cercle, intérieurement il resta détruit. Car tout lui chuchotait le nom de la petite elfe qu'il avait fini par considérer comme sa propre fille. L'indépendance du Cercle lui rappelait sa soif de liberté. L'expression apeurée des nouveaux apprentis quand ils arrivaient lui rappelait sa propre expression, fière et déterminée, quand elle-même était arrivée. Il n'y avait aucune peur chez elle, à ce moment.

Fortement affaibli par l'attaque d'Uldred et la guerre contre les engeances, il ne vécut pas assez longtemps pour voir l'éclatement des Cercles. L'Egalitaire qu'il avait été aurait été d'accord avec Wynne pour dire que c'était une folie. Mais son affection pour une jeune elfe narquoise l'aurait conduit à avoir la même réaction qu'elle.

Il aurait été mort de rire.

Son dos. Jowan aurait pu en donner tous les détails, tant il avait eu l'opportunité de le voir. Il avait toujours été derrière elle.

Il était derrière elle quand ils avaient eu leur premier cours, à la Tour du Cercle. Ils étaient cinq, cinq enfants mages, arrivés sensiblement en même temps et commençant les études en même temps. Anders, Amell, Maria, Talia et lui. Anders et Talia s'était presque aussitôt liés, unis par leur soif de liberté, tandis que lui restait seul. Seul au fond de la classe, sur le pupitre derrière Talia. Il avait observé son dos droit, ses cheveux en chignon, sa tête penchée sur le côté tandis qu'elle écoutait avec attention. Il avait fallu du temps, il avait fallu qu'un enchanteur de rang le fasse pleurer en évoquant l'apaisement, tant il était mauvais en classe, pour qu'elle se retourne, et qu'il puisse enfin voir ses yeux. Depuis ce jour, elle se retournait souvent, l'aidant et le soutenant.

Il était derrière elle dans les couloirs, tandis qu'ils se baladaient dans la Tour en cherchant un endroit d'où voir l'extérieur. Elle menait toujours, qu'ils soient juste tous les deux, ou avec Anders, ou tous ensembles. Elle était devant, avec son exubérance, son sourire narquois et son caractère bien trempé. Nul ne le remettait en question, pas même Anders qui pourtant n'avait rien à lui envier question assurance. Créateur, qu'il avait jalousé le blond, si sûr de lui, avec toutes les filles de la Tour à ses pieds… et même certains garçons. Si proche de l'elfe arrogante…

Il était derrière elle, caché dans les ombres de l'angle d'un couloir, quand elle avait essayé d'attirer Cullen dans son lit. Le Templier était jeune, il était arrivé seulement quatre mois auparavant dans le Cercle, et n'y connaissait rien. Il s'était fait coincer par des jeunes apprentis qui se pensaient parfaits, et Talia l'avait secouru avant qu'il ne valdingue dans les étagères d'une énième bibliothèque. Depuis, elle n'avait eu de cesse de se rapprocher de lui. Et si Jowan avait été jaloux d'Anders, ce ne fut rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentit contre Cullen quand il le vit poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'elfe splendide, la serrer contre lui, garder les mains sur ses hanches. Quand il vit Talia se presser contre lui, languissante, langoureuse, magnifique, désirable. Le Mage avait observé ce dos cambré, avant de disparaître dans les ombres.

Il était derrière elle, alors qu'ils marchaient silencieusement dans les sous-sols de la Tour, cherchant un moyen d'entrer dans la salle des phylactères. A ses côtés marchait Lily, moins belle, moins éclatante, mais présente. Lily qui marchait avec lui, et non devant. Mais il n'avait pas pu oublier Talia, et y parvenait encore moins alors qu'elle pointait le manche du sceptre, qu'elle avait obtenu il ne savait pas comment, sur le mur qui le séparait de la liberté. Elle n'avait pas hésité, au contraire, s'était presque montrée plus enthousiaste qu'eux, et avait soupiré sur l'absence de son propre phylactère, ou celui d'Anders.

Il était derrière elle, alors qu'elle défiait si ouvertement, revendiquait sans peur leurs actes face à Irving, Greagor et plusieurs Templiers. Elle les protégeait, crachant son venin aux visages de leurs geôliers. Elle n'hésitait pas, ne doutait pas. Puis, il se trancha la paume, laissant couler le sang et le pouvoir, et là, à nouveau, il avait vu ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas haineux, ni dégoutés. Pas comme ceux de Lily. Ils étaient remplis d'un mélange étonnants de colère, d'incompréhension, et d'exaspération. Elle s'était protégée facilement de sa décharge. Même avec la magie du sang, elle restait nettement plus puissante que lui. Elle l'avait laissé partir, sans intervenir, le regardant s'enfuir.

La revoir dans les cachots de Golefalois avait été un choc. Elle l'avait à nouveau regardé de cette manière, mais cette fois, mêlé avec de la rage. Il n'avait pas compris au début. Mais la voir s'éloigner sans lui adresser la parole… Revoir ce dos, devant lui, avait brisé les digues. Il avait demandé Lily. L'exil, avait-elle daigné lui répondre, en un seul terrible mot. Mais au lieu de sortir des cachots, elle s'était retournée. Et ça avait été encore plus terrible. D'abord, pourquoi il avait aidé Loghain, contre Eamon. Ensuite… Pourquoi la magie du sang ? Il s'était défendu, avait dit que ce n'était qu'un outil.

Et à sa grande stupéfaction, elle avait dit qu'elle le savait pertinemment, et trouvait la Chantrie complètement stupide. Elle voulait juste savoir pourquoi il avait pris le risque, alors qu'il était déjà sous les projecteurs d'Irving qui se méfiait de lui. Il n'avait pas su répondre. Elle avait ouvert la cellule. Elle s'était à nouveau retournée, lui présentant encore son dos. Ce dos si terrible. Autant que sa constatation. Terrible, affreuse constatation.

« Tu m'as menti. »

Elle ne l'avait pas laissé parler. Etait sortie. Le laissant seul, face à toutes ses culpabilités. Et face à cette liberté qu'elle lui offrait. Encore. Il n'était pas parti. Il ne le pouvait pas. Pas encore. Il en avait assez de fuir, de fuir le Cercle, les Templiers et ses démons. Son démon. Son ange gardien. Talia.

Il l'avait suivi discrètement, gardant les yeux fixés sur ce dos, qui comme toujours, menait son petit groupe. Un Garde, une sorcière, et une rousse. Elle était devant. Comme toujours. Elle menait le monde par le bout du nez. Elle avait sauvé l'oncle, la mère, et laissé l'enfant s'enfuir. Avait décrété qu'elle ne tuerait personne alors qu'il y avait la possibilité du Cercle. Et que si Greagor s'avisait de dire quoi que ce soit, il entendrait parler d'elle. Il n'avait pas compris, mais la rousse s'était éclairci la gorge, tandis qu'un elfe blond, qui les avaient rejoints, éclatait de rire.

Il était derrière, quand elle avait sauvé Connor. Elle s'était plongé dans le lyrium sans peur, et alors qu'elle s'effondrait, l'elfe blond l'avait rattrapée. Le regard de l'homme avait réveillé d'anciens démons, d'anciennes jalousies. Leur lien était évident, pour qui connaissait Talia et son caractère aussi bien que Jowan. Il avait été son meilleur ami, après tout. Même si le Garde semblait l'avoir remplacé. Jowan n'avait pas compris : c'était un ancien Templier.

Lorsque par la suite, il avait à nouveau été emprisonné. Il avait participé au rituel, avait fait tout son possible pour aider, contenant les morts-vivants en attendant qu'elle revienne du Cercle avec les Mages, mais son implication et son statut de mage de sang était trop importants. Il savait qu'il allait être soit remis aux mains des Templiers, soit exécuté par les hommes du iarl. Quoi qu'il arrive, il allait mourir. Et la dernière fois qu'il vit Talia, elle lui tournait le dos, discutant avec le Garde. Avec le Templier. Le dédaignant, lui, qui était Mage. Qui avait été son meilleur ami.

Et pourtant… Pourtant, cette nuit même, l'elfe blond était venu. Comme une ombre, il avait assommé proprement les deux gardes de sa cellule, et avait ouvert la porte. Il l'avait regardé, ses yeux mordorés brillants d'un amusement dont lui seul connaissait la source, et un sourire narquois ornant ses lèvres. Un instant, Jowan avait cru voir Talia en homme. L'elfe blond lui avait qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Que si elle l'avait su, elle le lui aurait interdit. Mais qu'elle en avait besoin. Parce qu'il avait été son meilleur ami, et que malgré tout, malgré ses mensonges et ses actes contre l'iarl, le regarder mourir briserait quelque chose en elle. Et que lui, Zevran, la préférait nettement blessée, mais entière.

Il était parti, saisissant sa liberté, mais était revenu par la suite. Et il était derrière elle, dans les ombres d'une Dénérim en feu, tandis qu'elle avançait, vaille que vaille, vers la prison de Fort Drakan. Il l'avait observé tuer engeances sur engeances, accompagné toujours de la rousse et du Garde, et de Wynne. Ce choix avait surpris Jowan, et un instant, il se demanda où était la sorcière que Talia semblait apprécier, et où était son amant.

Il était derrière elle quand elle prit le Garde dans ses bras, avant de l'assommer. Aux côtés d'Irving, de Greagor et du Iarl Eamon, il s'était battu, à découvert. Elle l'avait vu. Et pour la première fois, elle lui avait offert un sourire véritable, plus que sincère. Dépourvu de son aspect narquois habituel. Et empli de larmes. Elle s'était détourné, avait assommé le Garde, le Roi, et avait couru. Il avait regardé son dos, pour la dernière fois. Puis elle s'était effondrée, et en entendant le cri de celui qui l'avait remplacé derrière Talia, il avait compris que ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne pourrait jamais plus suivre le dos de la Mage la plus incroyable de Férelden.

Il avait assisté à la cérémonie de Golefalois. Il connaissait les risques pour sa vie, mais Talia n'était plus là pour être brisée s'il venait à mourir, et il voulait lui rendre un dernier hommage. Mais il semblait que les trois hommes qui auraient pu et auraient eu le pouvoir de le tuer voulaient, eux aussi, rendre hommage à la petite elfe, et lui avait offert, une dernière fois, sa liberté. Jowan avait écouté l'hommage du Templier, et avait compris pourquoi Talia avait tant apprécié ce Templier-ci. Jowan avait observé Zevran, et avait compris qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Talia. Pas comme l'elfe blond l'avait pu, et le pouvait. Il avait regardé une dernière fois son amie, puis était parti.

Il n'avait pas cherché à retrouver Lily. Il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas véritablement aimé Lily, mais plus le fait qu'elle soit l'opposée de Talia. De son démon. De son ange gardien. Il était resté loin de la société, vivant en ermite. Sans même utiliser la magie, quelle qu'elle soit. Il ne le voulait plus.

Et dans ses rêves, il marchait dans les couloirs d'une Tour, suivant avec trois autres Mages le dos d'une elfe, droite, au chignon serré.


	10. Après, Alistair

Chapitre 10 : Après, Alistair

Alistair regardait son royaume, prospère et heureux. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir voir de tels jours, surtout après la guerre Mages-Templiers et le retour de l'Inquisition. Mais le Grand Inquisiteur avait réussi finalement, et tandis que chaque brèche était fermée, chaque camp obtenait un compromis qu'ils détestaient tous, mais qui assurait la paix.

Les Mages étaient nettement plus indépendant, libéré de la menace de l'Apaisement, et si la magie du sang était toujours prohibée, ils n'en avaient plus besoin. Les jeunes Mages devaient prendre des cours dans un Cercle, mais pouvaient toujours voir leur famille, et une fois leur entrainement achevé, sans avoir à passer la Confrontation, pouvaient quitter le Cercle et vivre libre, sous réserve de toujours se signaler auprès des Templiers des villes où ils se rendaient. Les Templiers continuaient de superviser l'entrainement des apprentis et chassaient les maléficiens, surveillant discrètement les Mages libres. Et lorsqu'un Mage avait des enfants, si ces derniers se révélaient doués de ces dons, ils pouvaient les entrainer eux-mêmes, à l'image du père du Héraut de Kirkwall. Quant à l'Apaisement, nul ne pouvait plus l'imposer, et seuls les Mages qui le demandaient le recevaient. Ils étaient rares, par ailleurs. Bien sûr, il y avait des risques, et des abominations étaient parfois apparues : mais ce n'était que des incidents isolés, de Mages fous, comme on rencontre parfois des guerriers fous qui utilisent leur épée inconsidérément. Tous y trouvaient leur compte.

Quant à Ferleden elle-même… Alistair, grâce à sa politique de compromis (il était, avec le Grand Inquisiteur, ses anciens camarades et le Héraut de Kirkwall, l'un des précurseurs de ce compromis parfait), avait rallié presque tous ses sujets sous sa bannière, et l'époque était stable. Bien sûr, les nobles continuaient leur guerre de l'ombre, mais c'était habituel, et le trône restait sécurisé. Son mariage avec la nièce de l'Impératrice Célène d'Orlaïs avait calmé les tensions entre les deux pays, et les naissances de leurs enfants avaient assuré la stabilité du gouvernement. Son fils cadet, Daveth, était un petit garnement, qui aimait les filles et les combats, et qui avait décidé de rejoindre la Garde des Ombres afin de ne plus avoir à subir son rôle de Prince tout en se battant pour son royaume et son monde. Sa fille puinée, Wynne, brillait par sa sagesse et sa distinction. Mariée aujourd'hui, par amour à un ressortissant antivan que le Roi soupçonnait d'être un Corbeau, elle avait eu des jumeaux qui faisaient le bonheur de leur grand-père, tandis qu'elle soutenait son frère ainé dans son rôle d'Héritier.

Le prince Héritier, Duncan, donnait des sentiments mitigés à son père. Il était un excellent futur Roi, impliqué dans son royaume, se souciant de ses sujets, et ayant parfaitement intégré de le jeu de la noblesse. Il était sage, et cherchait toujours le compromis et la paix, sans se laisser dominer. Toutes ses qualités remplissaient son père de fierté, lui qui n'avait jamais réellement appris à être Roi avant d'hériter du trône. Mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait son fils jouer avec les nobles, à chaque fois qu'il discutait avec lui, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait se battre… Alistair avait envie de pleurer.

Car son fils avait ce sourire. Comment l'avait-il obtenu ? Alistair n'en savait rien. Son fils se battait avec deux dagues, mais conservait toujours un bâton pour assommer ses amis quand il avait envie. Comment, pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Et quand ils discutaient… La même farouche détermination à protéger les siens. Le même amusement ironique face aux préceptes de la Chantrie. La même tendance à se moquer de tout et de tout le monde. Et ce rictus. Ce sourire. Légèrement relevé, narquois. Le même. A croire qu'elle s'était réincarnée en son fils ainé.

Alistair s'était marié, et avait réussi à s'entendre avec sa femme, et même à la considérer avec tendresse. Mais jamais il n'avait pu l'aimer réellement. Pas comme il l'avait aimé, elle. Même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit, même s'il s'était contenté de son rôle de meilleur ami. Même s'il s'était forcé à trouver quelque chose à apprécier chez Zevran, quand il s'était rendu compte de leur lien. Alistair avait regretté de ne pas être mort aux côtés des autres Gardes, ce soir-là à Ostagar, mais ce n'était rien au désespoir qui s'était abattu sur lui quand il avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits, quand il avait vu l'Archidémon s'effondrer. En même temps qu'elle. Quand il avait, ensuite, porté son petit corps si frêle, si léger. Quand il avait vu Zevran tomber, pour ne jamais se relever totalement.

En son nom, Alistair avait dirigé le royaume. En son nom, il avait accordé l'indépendance au Cercle de Férelden dix ans avant le début de la Grande Guerre du Voile. En son nom, il avait tout donné pour trouver un compromis qui permette aux Mages d'être libres. Il n'avait pas nommé sa fille comme elle, Oghren l'ayant déjà fait, mais il l'aurait souhaité. En Férelden, les elfes purent trouver un foyer. Les Mages furent accueillis à bras ouverts, soutenus et protégés. En son nom. Il avait essayé de vivre avec, de ne pas ressasser.

Mais lorsqu'il avait revu Morrigan, à la cour de Célène, toute sa haine et son amertume avait rejailli. Jamais il n'avait autant méprisé la sorcière que ce matin-là, quand en quittant le château du Iarl pour Dénérim, elle avait dit à Oghren qui demandait après Morrigan qu'elle était partie. A revoir, là-bas, comme si de rien n'était… il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Et avait ressenti une sombre joie lorsqu'il avait vu que ses griefs la déstabilisaient. Quand il avait vu son expression, alors qu'elle faisait face à un Zevran plus fantôme que jamais.

Oui, Alistair avait beau avoir réussi à maintenir son royaume à flot, à lui offrir après un Enclin et une Guerre meurtrière la prospérité, jamais il n'avait réussi à oublier le passé. A l'oublier. Et ce matin-là, encore moins. Car le temps était venu. Le temps était venu que lui, devenu Roi le jour du Conclave de Loghain, redevienne Garde des Ombres, redevienne lui-même. L'Appel retentissait pour Alistair, Garde de Férelden. Les cauchemars étaient revenus, et les Tréfonds réclamaient leur dû. Sauf qu'en ceignant sa vieille armure (il laissait celle de Cailan à son fils), il avait failli pleurer. Car il savait.

Il savait qu'à Orzammar, il ne partirait pas seul. Il avait toujours si qu'il y aurait un elfe blond et un mabari à ses côtés. Mais il manquait une elfe. Une Mage. Brune, au chignon serré. Si petite, si frêle. Plus forte que n'importe qui. Malgré tout le respect qu'il donnait au Héraut de Kirkwall et au Grand Inquisiteur, ils ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. Elle avait rassemblé trois peuples que tout opposait, avait réuni un royaume déchiré, avait vaincu seule un Dieu Déchu.

Et à cet instant, alors qu'il regardait le jour se lever sur un monde en paix, alors qu'il se préparait à son dernier combat en présence des deux autres êtres qui, comme lui, n'avaient jamais réussi à se remettre…

A cet instant, alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les Tréfonds qui avaient tant horrifiés une elfe claustrophobe, alors qu'il se battait engeance contre engeance, alors qu'il brûlait le corps de Thalion pour que les engeances le laissent en paix, alors qu'il mourrait dans les bras de l'elfe blond, dont la blessure au côté laissait présager qu'il allait bientôt le suivre…

Alistair n'avait qu'un nom aux lèvres. Celui de Talia.


	11. L'Ultime Bataille

Chapitre 11 : Talia

La bataille faisait rage autour d'elle. Mais son esprit était bien loin. Elle observait, détachée, la scène qui se jouait. Faisant un cercle autour d'eux, elle voyait les voyait.

Elle voyait Wynne soigner soldats après soldats, sauvant un nombre incalculable de vies, pour pouvoir conserver des combattants face aux engeances qui affluaient sur le toit de la Tour. La vieille Mage était resté, finalement, et si elle ne pouvait vraiment dire qu'elle l'appréciait, la jeune respectait la vieille. Elle avait apprécié voir le fardeau de la culpabilité s'envoler des épaules de Wynne, après que la jeune l'ai conduite à son ancien apprenti.

Elle voyait Léliana décocher flèche après flèche pour contenir les monstres au loin, sa chevelure rousse volant autour d'elle alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour n'en manquer aucune. Léli et elle étaient malgré toutes leurs divergences d'opinion très amies, et l'elfe ne regrettait pas d'avoir, en secret, après la confrontation et loin des regards de la rousse, assassiné Marjolaine.

Elle voyait l'oiseau, perché sur une rambarde de la Tour, qui les observait se battre. Elle savait que Morrigan allait venir, ne l'abandonnerait pas totalement. Après tout, elles se ressemblaient trop, s'appréciaient trop, pour la sorcière l'abandonne totalement. Narquoises, moqueuses, aimant leur liberté, méprisant les humains. Et après tout ce que l'elfe avait fait pour la sorcière, tuer Flemeth et le reste… Après toutes leurs discussions, après que la sorcière ait avoué avoir été impressionnée par la Mage elfe menant par le bout du nez un groupe d'hommes dans les terres sauvages… Elle était triste d'avoir blessée son amie, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu forcer Alistair à faire ça. Jamais.

Elle savait que devant les portes, ses amis contenaient le gros de la Horde. Elle voyait presque Shale écraser engeances après engeances. La Golem insensible s'était révélée une aide et une maie précieuse, finalement, et personne plus que la Mage n'aimait l'ironie de la vie de l'ancienne petite naine. Elle regrettait de ne pouvoir l'accompagner plus avant dans sa quête de sa propre vie.

Elle voyait Sten, armé de son épée retrouvé, le visage toujours aussi expressif, fauchant les imprudents qui s'approchaient de trop près après avoir échappés aux flèches des Dalatiens. Elle se remémorait l'expression de pure stupéfaction lorsqu'elle lui avait tendue son épée, après la bataille de Golefalois. Lui qui avait toujours critiqué ses choix, lui qui l'avait toujours dédaigné et qui avait toujours douté de ses capacités, il était sous le choc en voyant son sourire narquois, tandis qu'elle lui tendait son arme retrouvée. Elle était heureuse de lui avoir offert son âme et sa rédemption.

Elle voyait Oghren, chantant un air guerrier nain, sa hache à double tranchants volant autour de lui, son sourire satisfait, sa gourde pleine de bière toujours accrochée à la ceinture. L'elfe savait qu'il voulait survivre à la guerre pour retrouver sa naine chérie, dans la taverne de la Princesse Capricieuse. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux lors de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans l'auberge. Même si elle était assez satisfaite d'elle-même en voyant le brave et honorable guerrier qu'était devenue la loque alcoolique d'Orzammar. Même s'il n'abandonnerait surement jamais totalement la boisson.

Elle voyait Eamon, Greagor, Irving et Jowan se battre côtes à côtes. Le iarl était sage, choisissant de ne pas se battre contre le maléficien, et l'elfe espérait qu'il saurait profiter au maximum de son Mage de fils et de son abrutie d'Orlésienne d'épouse. Greagor, toujours aussi buté, et pourtant qui faisait front avec un maléficien, et qui avait décidé contre toute attente de reprendre le Droit d'Oblitération de sauver ce qu'il restait des Mages. Le Templier et l'elfe ne s'était jamais réellement appréciés, mais elle devait admettre qu'il ne répondait pas à tous les stéréotypes des Templiers. Irving, son instructeur personnel, son protecteur, son père adoptif. Ebranlé par l'attaque d'Uldred, il était pourtant là, à ses côtés, ne l'abandonnant pas, et avec toujours cette étincelle de fierté dans les yeux. Enfin, Jowan. Son ancien meilleur ami. L'elfe avait toujours du mal à lui pardonner ses mensonges, mais tout disparut dans l'optique de sa mort prochaine et du retour du Mage malgré les risques pour combattre les engeances, arrêtant de fuir.

Elle voyait, à ses côtés, toujours là, inébranlable, gentil, naïf, parfois borné, son Roi, son meilleur ami, le Templier qui l'avait toujours soutenu, Alistair. Il se battait avec prestance, portant l'armure de Cailan, et les armes de Maric. L'épée dentelée faisait des ravages, tandis qu'il protégeait les arrières de la jeune femme. Il s'était endurci après le malheureux épisode de Goldanne, et même si elle avait mal pour lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière de ce que son ami devenait. Lui en doutait peut-être, mais elle savait qu'il serait un grand Roi. Il l'était déjà.

Enfin, elle le voyait. L'elfe blond, l'assassin qui avait tout changé. Qui l'avait changée, elle. Ils se ressemblaient, d'une certaine manière, n'ayant jamais eu le choix, mais se battant pour obtenir le meilleur de leur situation. Il était arrogant, volage, moqueur, ironique. Il était loyal, beau, et nettement plus profond qu'il ne le paraissait. Elle n'oubliait pas ses confidences, sur son ancienne amante. Elle n'oubliait pas comment il l'avait soutenue, épaulée, même cette nuit-là à Golefalois alors qu'il devait brûler d'interrogations. Elle porta la main à ses oreilles : y pendaient les boucles d'or qu'il lui avait offertes, en même temps que son cœur.

Là résidait son seul regret, sa seule tristesse. Elle savait que tous s'en sortiraient sans elle, sauf lui. Elle savait qu'il s'effondrerait après, et que seul un fantôme se relèverait. Et elle savait que tout aurait été différent, si seulement elle avait su. Si elle avait su le prix, si elle avait su… Jamais elle n'aurait permis cela. Même si son cœur à elle aurait été brisé, elle aurait protégé le sien. Elle n'aurait pas permis leur rapprochement, et il serait toujours libre. Alors que là, son cœur allait mourir avec elle. Elle ne le pardonnait pas à Duncan, cet ultime secret, cet ultime souffrance. Ils avaient tant subis, n'aurait-il pas pu avoir confiance en eux ?

L'Archidémon hurla de souffrance, et sa tête s'effondra alors qu'un sort de la Mage venait de l'assommer brutalement. Il était assez loin, à quelques mètres. Il fallait courir pour l'atteindre. Entre eux, l'elfe voyait, plantée dans le corps d'une engeance, une belle épée, simple et pas trop lourde : elle pourrait l'atteindre et la prendre facilement. Il n'y avait plus qu'un obstacle. Talia se tourna vers Alistair. Alistair se tourna vers Talia.

« Laisse-moi le faire. Lui dit son ami, son Roi. Laisse-moi faire ça, pour mon royaume, et retourne vivre avec Zevran. Ils ont tous besoin de toi, alors qu'ils pourront se passer de moi. Anora fera une bonne reine. C'est à moi de le faire. »

Elle lui sourit. Un sourire rempli de larmes. Il crut qu'il avait gagné, qu'elle cédait. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et le serra très forts. Il aurait dû faire attention… Lui qui pourtant était sa cible favorite, il n'avait pas noté que la Mage, qui habituellement lançait ses sorts à mains nues, avait son bâton dans la main droite. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et empoigna son arme fermement. Elle approcha, dans un souffle, sa bouche de l'oreille de son ami.

« Tu sais très bien que jamais je ne te laisserais faire ça. Prend soin de Zevran pour moi, tu veux ? »

Puis, sans attendre, sans lui permettre de régir, elle se détacha de lui et le frappa, plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Le guerrier ne s'y attendait pas, et elle réussit à l'assommer. Il tomba au sol. Talia nota les regards médusés des soldats et de ses amis, autour. Elle ne leur donna aucune explication, lança un sourire larmoyant à Jowan, Wynne et Léli. Puis se mit à courir.

Elle atteignit l'épée qu'elle avait notée, la prit sans difficultés. Continua de courir vers le monstre, qui rugit en la voyant arriver. Il voulut l'abattre, la bruler, mais elle se glissa sous le jet de feu bleu foudroyant, et transperça sa gorge. Le dragon tomba au sol, sa tête juste en face de la Mage. Et, hurlant à s'en arracher la gorge pour ne pas se laisser terrasser par sa peur de la mort, elle planta l'épée dans le crâne de son démon.

La douleur fit à l'aune de celle éprouvée lors de l'Union.

Elle entendit le hurlement de désespoir d'Alistair, qui avait repris ses esprits au moment où elle achevait le monstre.

Alors qu'elle s'effondrait doucement, elle rendit son dernier souffle. Sa dernière parole.

« Zevran… »

Dans un dernier sursaut de vie, elle espéra qu'il l'entendit. Et qu'il reçut tout l'amour qu'elle y avait mit.

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit, fut le hurlement. Un hurlement de chien. Thalion qui sentait sa maîtresse mourir.

Les hurlements du mabari.


End file.
